Lonely
by Miserea
Summary: Quelque part entre la recherche des Horcruxes et la bataille finale, Harry retourne à Poudlard. Mais une attaque de Mangemorts et une discussion avec Snape va chambouler ce en quoi il croyait... HPSS sans slash.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Lonely

Auteur : Miserea

Bêta : Lyly.u que je remercie chaleureusement pour sa patience et son travail fantastique.

Sujet : Harry Potter

Genre : T (Cochonneries entres adultes majeurs et consentants) HPSS

Disclamer : Je n'ai ni le nom, ni la licence, ni le talent, ni les droits, ni le compte en banque de JKR. Par contre je suis blonde, ça compte un peu non ?

Déclaration de l'auteur : Pwick. Je m'autoproclame non-coupable pour ce qui va suivre. La faute aux 2NE1 qui viennent de sortir un single fantastique et presque pas déprimant du tout (visionable sur Youtube). Snape s'appelle Snape, pas Rogue, mais les autres noms seront Francisés (désolée si ça en perturbe certain(e)s). Je vais essayer de ne pas faire d'OOC, mais franchement, un SSHP, c'est en soi, très largement OOC.

Bande son: Lonely - 2NE1

Chapitre 1

Coude à coude, baguettes aux poings, ils luttaient. Ils défendaient ce à quoi ils tenaient le plus : la vie, la justice, la lumière. Tous les deux.

Une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts avait fait irruption dans Poudlard quelques heures auparavant. La directrice avait fait mettre les plus jeunes étudiants à l'abri dans les passages secrets de l'école, mais n'avait raisonnablement pas pu empêcher les autres de se battre. Professeurs et étudiants s'étaient battus, becs, ongles et baguettes. Ils avaient fait un carnage dans les rangs du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Ils savouraient à présent leur toute relative victoire. Trois morts : le professeur Chourave, un Poufsoufle et un Griffondor de 5ème année autour desquels tout le monde se recueillait.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, la bataille continuait. Harry Potter et Severus Snape affrontaient Lucius Malefoy. Dans la confusion de l'instant, chacun ne pensait qu'à sauver sa peau. Peut-être étaient-ils les seuls à avoir compté les cadavres noirs, peut-être était-ce le destin.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient le tuer. Un survivant pourrait dévoiler le rôle réel du Professeur de Potion et griller sa couverture d'espion. Tous trois en étaient conscients et l'instinct de survie et la nécessité les enrageaient.

Ainsi quand Malefoy tourna sa baguette contre Harry, Snape n'hésita pas une seconde. Le sort fusa, le corps du Mangemort s'envola sans grâce et percuta le mur de pierres de la Tour d'Astrologie. Il gisait au sol telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon désarticulée. Il lança un regard suppliant et son ancien collègue qui s'agenouilla à ses cotés puis lui murmura à l'oreille jusqu'à ce que la lumière de ses yeux ne s'éteigne. Sous le choc, Harry restait immobile, assis dans un coin, ses jambes refusant de supporter son poids. Une main blanche apparut dans son champ de vision. Son professeur lui adressa un regard triste et l'aida à se relever. Il le maintenait fermement par la taille et les dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Je peux marcher tout seul…

Le bras réconfortant disparut avec sa chaleur et leurs corps s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Le frisson de la solitude enveloppa le Survivant comme un peu trop souvent, et s'abattit sur lui avec une violence glaçante.

-Respirez Potter, c'est fini.

-Pour cette fois. Jusqu'à la prochaine.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de subir une lourde perte. Il avait envoyé ses plus loyaux serviteurs.

-Ne sont-ils pas interchangeables pour lui ? Et vous ne trouvez pas que ça ressemble plus à une mission suicide qu'à une réelle attaque ?

-Vous me voyez aussi sceptique que vous Monsieur Potter. Je n'étais pas informé de cette… mission.

-Bien sûr que vous ne l'étiez pas.

Le potioniste se figea un instant, une fraction de seconde, touché par cette spontanée marque de confiance. Fidèle à lui-même, il se reprit rapidement.

-Pour en revenir à votre question, je me permets de noter qu'une fois de plus, votre égo dépasse vos connaissances. Être au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres est un engagement de vie, une communauté. C'est en réalité très complexe à décrire. Même si les places sont ouvertes à tous, on ne devient pas Mangemort officiel, si je puis dire, aussi simplement.

-Et mon insuffisance intellectuelle m'empêche de saisir la subtilité de ce lien.

Snape soupira. On lui piquait ses répliques. Néanmoins, le petit méritait de savoir, de comprendre. Comprendre pour mieux combattre d'une part, comprendre pour pardonner d'autre part.

-Les Mangemorts sont liés par des sentiments bien plus forts que l'amitié ou l'amour. Voyez-vous, vous devez abandonner vos idéaux romantiques. La peur, la culpabilité, la terreur pure, la menace, les représailles, la violence, la torture… À l'exception de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était étrangement absente aujourd'hui, je ne connais pas un seul partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne vive dans l'angoisse de sa tyrannie.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il pensa à Malefoy puis à Snape, réalisant qu'il avait toujours sous-estimé sa souffrance.

-Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

-Vous voyez rarement les choses sous un autre angle que le vôtre, Monsieur Potter.

-Etiez-vous proche de Lucius Malefoy ?

-Nous étions proches oui. À Poudlard, nous nous ignorions, trop heureux d'échapper à l'influence de nos familles respectives. De plus, nous n'avons étudié ensemble que deux ans (1). Nous avions été liés par notre…

-Choix ?

-… Erreur. Nous étions jeunes, stupides et victimes de notre sang. Tous deux élevés dans le culte du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ne me faîtes pas croire que Malefoy était un agneau innocent.

-Certes non. Moi non plus. Ne croyez pas que je nous cherche des excuses. Rien de ce que nous avons pu faire n'est pardonnable. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, nous étions jeunes et avides de reconnaissance. Veuillez croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres possède des arguments très… convaincants.

-Vous n'avez jamais craqué ! Vous êtes resté fidèle à Dumbledore malgré tout.

-C'était bien indépendamment de ma volonté. J'en avais fait la promesse à…

- À ma mère, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Malefoy n'a pas eu cette chance. Sa femme est aussi folle que lui.

-Malgré ses erreurs et ses mauvais choix, Lucius était ce que j'avais de plus proche de ce que vous appelleriez un ami.

-Est-ce une façon de dire que Mangemort ou non, un homme reste un homme ? Que toutes les erreurs peuvent être pardonnées ?

-Plus que simpliste Monsieur Potter. Si l'on suit votre raisonnement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été un homme autrefois. Qui pourrait lui pardonner ses actes ?

-Quelle différence y a-t-il entre eux alors ?

Face au silence de son professeur, Harry comprit que la vie de Severus Snape était jonchée d'obstacles et de non-dits. Il y avait en effet une différence entre lui, Malefoy et Voldemort. La compréhension, la compassion de vivre un enfer aux cotés d'un monstre. Il réalisa que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne détestait plus son professeur et qu'il éprouvait même une sincère admiration, un respect profond pour cet homme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour racheter ses erreurs.

-C'était une question déplacée, pardonnez-moi. Malef… Draco et sa mère vont avoir besoin de soutien.

-Vous proposez-vous ?

-Certainement pas. Mais je ne souhaite à personne de perdre son père.

-Toujours persuadé que la nature de l'Homme est bonne ?

-Après ce que j'ai vu ? Surement pas. Mais un père reste un père.

-Un titre qui se mérite.

Perplexe Harry s'arrêta. Snape le sentit, soupira et s'accorda un moment de faiblesse.

-Tous les pères ne sont pas comme le vôtre.

-Ah non, pas cette vieille rengaine encore !

-Ne vous méprenez pas. Votre père vous aimait. Plus que sa propre vie. Et Arthur Weasley est de la même sève. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, puisque vos yeux me supplient de raconter. Mon père était un moldu particulièrement horrible qui n'a épousé ma mère que pour ses atouts physiques et son rang social. Quand il a réalisé le pouvoir qu'elle possédait, il est rentré en contact avec des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cruel, partial, malveillant.

À ces derniers mots, Harry retint un sourire. C'était exactement l'image qu'avaient les étudiants de Poudlard de leur Professeur de Potions, mais il aurait été cruel de le noter.

-Je le sais Monsieur Potter. J'apprécie cependant que vous n'en fassiez pas la remarque.

-Vous n'êtes ni cruel ni malveillant. Votre partialité fait partie de la description de votre job d'espion. Quoique j'imagine qu'un tel défouloir doit vous faire du bien…

-Votre Maison a de réelles propriétés curatives, je l'avoue.

La voix du potioniste était calme et posée comme s'il avait eu besoin de se confier. D'expier. Le cœur d'Harry s'emplit d'un sentiment étrange, qu'il ne savait définir. Que pouvait-on éprouver quand on avait 18 ans et que le monde était sur le point d'être détruit ? Quand l'espoir du monde sorcier (et moldu par la même occasion) reposait sur ses épaules ?

-Voulez-vous partager vos tracas Potter ?

-… Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Pour tout. Pour ne pas vous avoir fait confiance dès le début, pour vous avoir soupçonné de tout depuis ma première année. De vous avoir détesté, accusé, d'avoir douté. De tout.

-…

-Pas d'insulte relative à la petitesse de mon cerveau ?

-Sombre idiot.

Harry sourit. Il reconnaissait enfin son professeur. Froid et distant. Même si cette fois encore, il ne ressentait aucune méchanceté.

-Ménagez-vous Potter, toute cette pression doit vous rendre fou.

-Fou ? Peut-être. Désemparé, sans aucun doute.

-Notre petite célébrité serait-elle morte de peur ?

-Pire que ça.

La réponse du Survivant n'était qu'un soupir.

-J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un pion.

-Nous sommes tous des pions.

-Mais Dumbledore est mort. Nous n'avons plus de leader. Quelle victoire pouvons-nous encore espérer ?

-L'Ordre est bien plus puissant qu'il ne le semble. Ne sous-estimez pas vos alliés.

-Combien d'entre nous y resterons ? Pourquoi tant de sacrifices ?

-Pour la paix et la liberté. Ne pensez-vous pas que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ?

-J'imagine. Je doute avoir l'occasion de voir la paix à nouveau.

Snape l'attrapa violement par les épaules et le força à lui faire face. Il saisit son regard et le soutint.

-Ne doutez pas Harry. Nous sommes tous là pour vous aider et vous protéger. Perdre espoir, c'est nous trahir. Tous. L'Ordre, les étudiants, vos amis, les Weasley, Lupin mais aussi Black et Dumbledore. Ils croyaient en vous comme nous le faisons.

-Dumbledore ? Dumbledore ne croyait pas en moi. Dumbledore m'utilisait comme une arme, une expérience. Il n'a pas pensé bon de me dire où étaient les Horcruxes, ce qu'ils étaient et que j'étais le dernier. Evidement, le fait qu'il faille que je meure pour tuer Voldemort, ça non plus, il n'en a pas fait mention. Il n'avait foi qu'en son intelligence et sa folie.

-Parfois peut-être. Mais il éprouvait une réelle affection pour vous. Ne laissez pas votre crainte ternir les souvenirs que vous avez de lui. Vous l'avez dit, il était brillant.

-Et fou.

-Certes. Mais si vous arrêtiez de vous lamenter, vous verriez que les gens tiennent à vous plus que vous voulez bien le croire.

-Vous tenez à moi, vous, Monsieur ?

Snape fronça les sourcils, faisant apparaître une légère ride du lion.

-Bien sûr que non. Je m'acharne à vous garder en vie depuis sept ans pare que je m'ennuie.

Il caressa la tête d'Harry avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Un geste d'une tendre affection. Harry ressentit plus de confiance que jamais. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se blottit contre son professeur sans le serrer dans ses bras. Juste pour profiter de la chaleur et du réconfort de son torse. Contre toute attente Snape ne le repoussa pas. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants l'un contre l'autre, les bras le long du corps, sans savoir pourquoi, juste pour se savourer.

Harry savait qu'au moment où il croiserait le regard de son professeur, la gêne l'envahirait et il n'aurait plus qu'à se cacher. La situation devenant embarrassante, ils se séparèrent, rougissants. Snape se racla la gorge pour se donner (de la) contenance. Ils regrettaient tous les deux ce moment de faiblesse mais désespéraient de le revivre à nouveau.

Ils cherchaient comment briser la glace sans aborder l'étreinte malhabile qu'ils venaient de partager mais Hermione le fit pour eux. En le voyant revenir, elle lui sauta au cou.

-Par Merlin, Harry, où étais-tu ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !

-Malefoy père, dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

-Oh ! Tu vas bien ?

Hermione le secouait dans tous les sens, prenant soin de vérifier ses bras, ses jambes et tout ce qui aurait pu être fracturé, foulé ou déboîté.

-Je vais bien Hermione. Nous allons bien.

Hermione sembla réaliser à ce moment la présence de Severus Snape.

-Professeur. Où est Lucius Malefoy ?

-Je dois aller parler à Draco.

Après un bref signe de tête à ses étudiants, il s'éloigna à la recherche de son filleul à grandes enjambées. Harry le suivit du regard et Hermione ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle. Elle leva un sourcil suspicieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle l'escorta jusqu'à la Grande Salle où tout le monde fut rassuré de le voir en un seul moreau. Les effusions terminées, Harry ne put s'empêcher de chercher Snape des yeux. Il le vit enfin se diriger vers ses cachots, soutenant un Draco Malefoy visiblement effondré.

Hermione lui caressa le dos.

-Tu veux m'en parler Harry ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je parle de Snape. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la Tour d'Astronomie ?

-Mais non !

Harry regretta immédiatement la virulence et la rapidité de sa réponse. Même une personne cent fois moins intelligente que Hermione aurait décelé le mensonge.

-Très bien. Je n'insiste pas.

Une personne cent fois moins intelligente que Hermione aurait insisté et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Mais pouvait-il partager ses pensées quand lui-même était perdu ? Il savait qu'il voulait être avec Snape parce que cet homme était intéressant, et parce qu'il lui faisait oublier la guerre et ses obligations. Ce dont il n'était pas sûr, c'était la manière d'être avec lui. Comme un ami, comme un élève… ou plus. Trop de sentiments étaient contradictoires : il était à la fois fasciné et révulsé, nécessiteux et effrayé, envouté et désemparé.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attiré par son professeur, d'un sentiment qui se rapprochait bien plus de ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Ginny ou Cho que pour Dumbledore. Et ça, c'était une révélation très étrange.

-A suivre-

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 3

Pour la différence d'âge entre Snape et Malefoy, le premier a été étudiant à Poudlard entre 1971 et 1978, le second entre 1965 et 1972. Ils n'ont donc étudié « ensemble » qu'en 1971 et 1972.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Lonely

Auteur : Miserea  
><span>Bêta<span> : Lyly.u

Sujet : Harry Potter

Genre : T (cochonneries entres adultes majeurs et consentants) HPSS

Disclamer : Je n'ai ni le nom, ni la licence, ni le talent, ni les droits, ni le compte en banque de JKR. Par contre je suis blonde, ça compte un peu non ?

Déclaration de l'auteur : Pwick. Je m'autoproclame non-coupable pour ce qui va suivre. La faute aux 2NE1 qui viennent de sortir un single fantastique et presque pas déprimant du tout (visionable sur Youtube). Snape s'appelle Snape, pas Rogue, mais les autres noms seront Francisés (désolée si ça en perturbe certain(e)s). Je vais essayer de ne pas faire d'OOC, mais franchement, un SSHP, c'est en soi, très largement OOC.

Bande son: Lonely - 2NE1

Chapitre 2

Le dîner fut silencieux et solennel, en mémoire des disparus. Peu notèrent l'absence de Severus Snape et de son filleul, trop préoccupé par les retrouvailles. Harry mangea sans bruit, morne et renfermé. Quand les trois amis arrivèrent à la salle commune, Hermione le prit à part.

-Harry, tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu devrais prendre une potion pour dormir.

-Oui, il m'en reste un peu dans ma valise.

-Je crois qu'elle n'est plus très fraîche… Tu devrais t'en procurer une autre.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Harry, ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu ne vois pas où je te mène ?

-…

-Une potion, Harry, plus un tout petit mensonge pour dire qu'il n'y en a plus à l'infirmerie égal…

-… Une excuse pour aller voir Snape ?

-Et moi qui croyais que tu y penserais tout seul…

-Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas t'imaginer mais…

-Je n'imagine rien Harry. N'en fais pas tout un plat. Vas le voir ou non, c'est ton problème. Mais je vois bien comment tu le regardes et comment tu cherches sa présence. Tout ce que je te donne, c'est un coup de pouce au cas où tu n'y aies pas pensé.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois Hermione ? J'y pense ! J'y pense tout le temps. Beaucoup trop.

- Le courage ne se mesure pas qu'aux exploits, Harry… Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Le clin d'œil qu'elle ajouta sembla de trop au Survivant. Il calcula les options qu'il avait : 1) aller se coucher et ne pas réussir à s'endormir à force de penser à Snape, 2) se promener dans les couloirs en espérant croiser Snape, 3) aller frapper chez Snape pour lui demander une potion, 4) sauter de la Tour d'astronomie pour ne plus penser que tout tourne autour de Snape.

Soupirant, il décida qu'il était bien trop obnubilé par son professeur pour l'ignorer et suivit le conseil d'Hermione. D'un pas lent, comme pour retarder la confrontation, il se dirigea vers les cachots en regardant les tableaux à la recherche d'un signe pour rentrer dans son dortoir. Malheureusement, les personnages des toiles le saluèrent poliment ou l'ignorèrent royalement. Arrivant devant la salle de classe de Potions, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où exactement habitait Snape et se sentit infiniment stupide d'avoir cédé à cette pulsion sans réfléchir.

Dans les films moldus que Tante Pétunia regardait, c'était le moment où le héros faisait son apparition, prenant l'héroïne par surprise et lui déclarant son amour. Sauf que Poudlard n'avait rien de moldu, qu'Harry ne s'identifiait à aucune héroïne, et qu'il aurait bien plus tendance à fuir à toutes jambes si Snape lui déclarait son amour.

Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ses idées ridicules, Harry décida de rentrer à la salle commune. Il se surprit à se demander si Malefoy était dans la sienne et s'il n'était pas trop dévasté par la mort de son père. Harry entendit Hedwige huer (1) au dessus de lui. Etonné il leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était au pied des escaliers de la volière. Il grimpa les marches et caressa sa chouette qui le pinça pour se plaindre de la rareté de ses visites.

- Excuse-moi Hedwige, j'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps et je n'ai plus grand monde à qui écrire.

La chouette blanche émit une longue plainte, comme si elle comprenait la solitude de son maître. Harry eut un petit sourire et lui gratta le ventre.

-Hedwige, si… euh… s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, j'aimerai que tu restes avec Hagrid, tu veux bien ? Il prendra soin de toi. D'accord ?

Un hululement choqué lui répondit, comme s'il avait dit la pire des obscénités.

-C'est la guerre ma belle, on ne sait jamais…

Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant, une dernière caresse sur le crâne et tourna les talons. Dans les corridors, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Malefoy approchait, face à lui. Quand il arriva à son niveau, son ennemi lui lança un regard glacé et ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent.

-Alors Potty, on se promène ? On n'a pas la conscience assez tranquille pour dormir ?

-Va te coucher Malefoy, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi ce soir.

Draco le poussa contre le mur si fort que son épaule émit un craquement quand il le percuta.

-Je t'interdis d'avoir pitié de moi Potter ! Tu m'entends ? Snape m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé dans la Tour. Crois-moi, tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait Potter. Je vengerais mon père ! Mais je ne peux pas te rendre la pareille, le tien n'était pas assez fort pour survivre assez longtemps ! Il était faible et…

Harry repoussa Malefoy sans ménagement. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais cette sale fouine blonde lui cherchait des noises.

-Potter, dans mon bureau.

La voix suave et angoissante le fit sursauter. Il lâcha Malefoy, qu'il tenait par le col de sa chemise et baissa les yeux. Il suivit son professeur de Potions sous les gloussements de son ennemi.

-On a des ennuis Potty…

Harry serra la mâchoire et ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce que Snape s'arrête devant son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa son étudiant entrer en premier. Il n'osa pas s'asseoir et resta debout, se triturant les mains maladroitement.

-Votre compassion pour Monsieur Malefoy n'aura pas duré longtemps Potter.

-Il m'a cherché ! Il…

-Il est blessé Potter. Il donne le change pour ne pas craquer !

Harry repensa à ce que lui avait dit le blond. La fureur l'envahit. Il ignorait la façon dont Snape lui avait raconté les évènements de la soirée, mais visiblement, sa version différait un peu de la réalité.

-En parlant de Malefoy, qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ? Il en a fait une affaire très personnelle contre moi !

-C'est de ce propos que je souhaite vous entretenir. Asseyez-vous.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'asseoir ! Expliquez-vous !

Snape se tint l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index. En temps normal, il aurait imposé à Harry de changer de ton. Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas en position de négocier.

-J'ai dû altérer légèrement les fais, pour des raisons que vous comprendrez.

-Quelles raisons ?

-Ma couverture, Potter ! Narcissa Malefoy a beaucoup de contacts parmi les Mangemorts. Si la nouvelle de ma trahison arrive aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Ordre n'aura plus d'espion. Sans parler du sort qui me sera réservé.

-Que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Que vous aviez dévié un de mes sorts qui vous étiez destiné et que Lucius en avait été victime. Je me suis innocenté mais j'ai fait passer ça pour un accident afin que les répercussions sur vous soient moindres.

-Malefoy a juré de se venger.

-C'est pourquoi je vous suivrai comme une ombre. Les autres professeurs en seront informés également. Il ne vous arrivera rien.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Sa protection était un travail à part entière pour son professeur depuis sa première année, et peut-être même plus.

-J'ai une question.

-Posez-la.

-Pourquoi viendrais-je, sans témoin, dans le bureau de l'homme qui aurait essayé de me tuer quelques heures auparavant ?

-Très pertinent Monsieur Potter. Je n'y ai pas encore pensé, pour être honnête. Des suggestions ?

-Non. Je n'arrive plus à vous imaginer en méchant.

-Comme c'est touchant.

Le ton n'était pas attendri pour autant. Snape semblait irrité par quelque chose, et Harry voulait savoir par quoi.

-Désirez-vous que je parte Professeur ? Vous semblez fâché. Contre moi.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Potter. Pourquoi serais-je plus fâché contre vous que d'habitude ?

-À cause de ce qui s'est passé dans les escaliers en descendant de la Tour ?

Snape se figea. Il détourna le regard et fixa un point sur le mur. Il espéra que Harry changerait de sujet et retint sa respiration quand il recommença à parler.

-Je… euh… Vous regrettez ?

Face au silence de son professeur, il se sentit mal. Mais il était lancé et il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux s'il se débarrassait de ce qui le tracassait.

-Vous m'avez demandé de vous dire ce qui n'allait pas plus tôt.

-Vous l'avez fait.

-Mais après… Vous m'avez appelé Harry, vous m'avez caressé la tête, vous vous êtes confié à moi, vous m'avez parlé gentiment… Je ne regrette pas. Je suis désolé si je vous gêne mais vous ne m'avez pas repoussé. Je ne regrette pas.

-Potter.

Le potioniste s'était rapproché et fixait à présent son étudiant dans le blanc des yeux.

-Il n'est pas question de regrets ici. Vous aviez besoin de réconfort. Ne croyez-pas que je sous-estime la pression que vous subissez.

-Et vous veniez de perdre un ami, donc vous étiez faible c'est ça ?

Snape posa sa main fermement sur son épaule et Harry frémit en grimaçant sous la douleur.

-Un problème Monsieur Potter ?

-Quand Malefoy m'a poussé contre le mur, j'ai entendu un craquement.

-Faisons une trêve cinq minutes. Votre épaule est surement démise. Ôtez votre chemise que je regarde ça.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il aurait dû se sentir gêné. Il aurait dû être mal à l'aise, surtout après ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il était juste impatient et exquisément fébrile. Ses mains tremblèrent quand il déboutonna sa chemise en commençant par le bas. À trois boutons du haut, son épaule le lança. Snape hésita un instant mais prit la relève. Il dénoua la cravate rouge et or et fit glisser la chemise sur les frêles épaules de son étudiant qui frissonna.

-Avez-vous froid Monsieur Potter ?

-Non Professeur.

-Avez-vous mal alors ?

-Un peu.

La bouche de Snape s'étira légèrement en un demi-sourire. Il frôla l'épaule de Harry.

-Ici ?

-Oui.

La voix de Harry n'était qu'un souffle. Les mains de Snape étaient chaudes. Rugueuses mais douces. Il sentit le rouge monter à ses joues pendant que son professeur auscultait sa clavicule et son omoplate du bout des doigts.

-Respirez Potter. Je ne vais pas vous faire mal.

-Je le sais Monsieur. Je n'ai pas peur.

-Bien.

La chaleur se retira de l'épaule d'Harry. Snape avait ouvert une porte qui liait son bureau et sa réserve. Il revint avec une fiole opaque.

-Ceci, Monsieur Potter, est du Replassos. Votre épaule est très légèrement démise, mais la remettre manuellement serait extrêmement douloureux. Cette potion vous anesthésiera et replacera l'os en douceur.

-En combien de temps ?

-Difficile à estimer avec précision. Il serait plus sage que vous restiez ici quelques temps.

Harry hocha la tête, extrêmement satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il se sentait néanmoins un peu ridicule, assis là, torse-nu, à attendre que la potion fasse effet. Il se tritura les mains, embarrassé de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Son professeur se méprit sur ses craintes et lui prit les mains en s'agenouillant devant lui. -N'ayez pas peur. Vous ne souffrirez pas.

-Pourriez-vous arrêter de me prendre pour un enfant ? Je n'ai pas peur.

La pression des mains de Snape sur celles de son étudiant se raffermit.

-Il semble évident que je ne comprends pas votre langage corporel Monsieur Potter. Mais croyez bien que je ne vous prends pas… plus… pour un enfant.

Harry fit pivoter ses paumes sous celles de son professeur et croisa leurs doigts. Il rencontra son regard mais ne put le déchiffrer.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mon langage corporel n'est pas clair, Monsieur.

-Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez Potter ?

-Je ne joue pas. Comme je ne jouais pas dans les escaliers. Monsieur.

Snape détourna le regard mais contempla leurs doigts entrelacés et s'immobilisa.

-Auriez-vous encore besoin de réconfort ?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'en ai envie.

-Fadaises.

-Ça me semble plutôt évident pourtant.

Harry se pencha en avant, s'arrêtant tout proche du visage de l'enseignant.

-Vous l'avez dit, je ne suis plus un enfant.

Les espoirs d'Harry se brisèrent quand Snape dégagea ses mains. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux un instant, vaincu. Le Maître des Potions restait immobile, toujours agenouillé devant lui. Harry sentit son épaule se remettre en place, tout en douceur. Il se massa lentement et ramassa sa chemise. Soudain, sa poitrine se mit à pétiller quand il sentit une douce chaleur cueillir ses joues. Les mains si douces étaient revenues sur lui. Elles lui avaient tant manqué.

-N'attendez pas de moi plus que du réconfort Harry.

-Je le sais.

-Nous avons donc un accord. Regardez-moi.

Harry se retint de lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Même les yeux fermés, il ne voyait que le visage de son Snape. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'avouer, il obéit et se trouva absorbé par deux iris noirs le scrutant.

Lentement, très lentement, Snape se rapprocha, et, ses mains encadrant toujours le visage d'Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Survivant se sentit fébrile, excité et impatient. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras le long des flancs de son professeur.

Tout le temps que dura ce baiser, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, oubliant tout. Ils se réconfortèrent, peut-être s'aimèrent-ils ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien ne les angoissait. Ils savaient tous les deux que dès le lendemain, ils reprendraient leurs rôles, mais ils savaient aussi que ce souvenir qu'ils étaient en train de créer leur donnerait la force d'avancer encore un peu.

Les mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements et leur étreinte s'intensifia. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, en toute confiance, en toute connaissance de cause. Ils en avaient besoin, ils en avaient envie. Ils n'entendaient que les murmures et les gémissements de l'autre, s'engorgeant de cette mélodie sensuelle. Ils n'avaient pas honte d'avoir peur, ils se comprenaient. Ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour ne pas concevoir le danger qu'ils vivaient tous les deux au quotidien, mais ils ignoraient qui ils essayaient de réconforter : eux-mêmes ou l'autre. À cet instant ils comprirent qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus.

Et à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux doutait ou craignait de ne pas voir l'aube suivante, ils se retrouvaient et partageaient en silence leur peur, scellant leurs confidences de baisers et de caresses. Avant que Snape ne parte en mission pour Voldemort, dès son retour, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, avant le combat final, ils partageaient l'initiative de leurs ébats.

Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le stade du simple réconfort et en étaient conscients. D'un accord tacite, ils ne mirent jamais de mots sur ce qu'ils vécurent. Quand Snape succomba de la morsure de Nagini, leurs yeux baignés de larmes se comprirent et il partit en paix avec lui-même. Harry porta le deuil jusqu'à sa propre mort des années après, n'oubliant jamais la douceur de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de l'enfer de la guerre. Il était sûr qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour demander du réconfort là où ils se retrouveraient.

*Fin*

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire 3 N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions

Les chouettes ululent (aussi hululent), huent ou chuintent.


End file.
